Shining In The Sky
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Eriol was going to learn something really difficult:- What to do when your best friend in life...Is no longer there. (Character death inside. Rated M...)


There had been a massive presence in the Forest which surrounded Penguin Park. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Spinel, Ruby and Kaho were at the scene.

Sakura looked around each part of the forest, "Hoeh? There's next to nothing here...Yet the presence is building..."

Keroberous and Yue floated above the forest while Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon walked with Eriol around the perimeter of the whole park. Syaoran with Kaho were anlysing the King Penguin Slide.

Tomoyo of course was filming Sakura. A few rocks went somewhere so Sakura and Tomoyo shrugged it off. They were looking around for a good 2 hours now.

Eriol frowned. "This is annoying... If only I cou-" Eriol was cut off by the sound of Tomoyo screaming. "Tomoyo!" Sakura's voice also emanated from the same part of the forest. "What the hell!?" He bulleted towards the sound of Tomoyo's scream and Sakura's yell.

Hot in pursuit was Syaoran and Kaho. Keroberous and Yue flew at high speed towards Sakura's voice as did Ruby and Spinel.

Eriol slowed down as he approached the site, while everyone else approached Sakura. In Sakura's arms was Tomoyo... Who was covered in blood, she had taken a rather sharp fall over the edge of the Forest and landed rather badly on the forest's floor. Eriol widened his eyes and he took a few steps back, shaking in shock. "T...T...Tomoyo..." He whispered, he was unable to move. He started to walk back towards the slide slowly backwards.

Sakura began to rock Tomoyo in her arms, "Tomoyo...God I know you'll be okay!" Yue lowered onto his right knee in front of them both. He looked Tomoyo up and down while Sakura was looking into Tomoyo's eyes...Which were getting clouder and clouder by the minute. "S-S-Sakura?" Sakura winced upon hearing her best friend's rather slow talk.

Yue looked at Sakura. "Sakura, Tomoyo's suffered to much from the impact... There's not-" Sakura snapped her eyes towards Yue's, Yue's mouth widened.

"Don't you tell me that there's, nothing, we can do! We are fucking magic users aren't we!? We can help her! I...I...I just know we can!"

Syaoran was on the opposite side of Tomoyo. "Daidouji..." He reached out and got his arms underneath Tomoyo. "Sakura" Sakura looked to him. "We should get her to Eriol...Maybe there's something that Clow Reed can do that we can't? After all he /did/ organize those tests for you... He's got extremely powerful magic... He should be able to help!" Sakura nodded and reached her arms underneath her best friend. "Okay"

Both of them looked around several times. "Wait? Where did Eriol go?"

Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon look around also. "We'll look for him! Just follow us! We have a fair idea where he's gone!" The two nodded and the whole group started to head where Spinel and Ruby had flown to.

[Penguin Slide]

Eriol was on his hands and knees inside the King Penguin Slide. He is currently crying. "How...How could this have happened?" He looked up to feel that the presence had gone. "Figures..." He looked to his right and saw the full moon in all it's glory. Even though it was sunny still. He half smiled "Thanks Clow... But I don't need your help right noW! You should have saved Tomoyo! You had the, fucking, chance! Why didn't you use it!?"

Eriol couldn't stand up. Not in the state he was in. Standing up and walking was the last things on his mind. "I can't...It's not fair!... My good friend...I wanted to tell her how I felt! I thought we could be together just like Sakura and Syaoran!" He cried. It felt like over two thousand tears was falling.

He covered his face with his hands. 'Tomoyo, Tomoyo...No...Why!? You were such a nice girl! Doing your best for others! Why!?' He screamed mentally.

"Eriol?" His head shot up upon hearing his name. He saw Ruby Moon looking at him with shock, she was stood inside the slide, looking at him. "Eriol..."

Eriol looked down and covered his face with his hands again. "What..."

Eriol's body racked with the amount of crying he had been doing. He looked to the skies above them both, Ruby's mouth flew open. She had never, ever, seen her master like this. "Tomoyo...I'm so sorry...I should've been able to save you! Oh god-damnit! I love you Tomoyo!" Eriol screamed into the sky.

Upon hearing a gasp, Ruby turned around while Eriol sunk to the ground. He was in a very dark and depressed state. "Tomoyo..." He kept saying her name over and over again.

Nothing however, was going to bring her back. Eriol knew this. However he didn't want to believe it. Not in a million years. Tomoyo Daidouji had joined Clow Reed in the afterlife...Or the place where you go when you cross-over from the world where he lived in...

"Eriol..." He heard Sakura's voice and heard the noise of Syaoran and her placing Tomoyo on the ground nearby. Everyone in the group couldn't believe it. Eriol was crying? He had shown everyone since he introduced himself, to Sakura, that he didn't really allow this part of him to be shown...Now, this was the reason why.

Yue landed in front of Ruby who held her hand out. "Eriol doesn't really want to talk" Yue glanced at Sakura who nodded at him, he turned back to Ruby. "We need Eriol to help us! If you won't let me talk to him, I will talk to him myself!" He looked to Eriol. "You heard me! Stand up and help Sakura! Now!"

Eriol rose to his feet with his head lowered. "How do you suppose I can help her?" Eriol whispered, his voice was clearly not normal... In fact, it sounded horse and forced.

Syaoran growled. "Use your magic! You can heal people can't you? You are the most powerful magician alive! Help us!" Eriol didn't move until Yue walked past Ruby and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Get over here!" Eriol sighed as he was pulled out of the King Penguin Slide and in front of Sakura and Syaoran who cradled the dieing Tomoyo in thier arms.

"Eriol. Your ancestor created the cards which I use now, Surely there's something that yo-" Sakura was cut of by Eriol's sigh. "There's nothing I can do"

Keroberous flew in front of Eriol. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do!? Your the direct descendant of Clow Reed!" He roared at him.

Eriol closed his eyes as everyone started to shout at him. Tomoyo's life-force was getting weaker and weaker. Sakura was shouting because she didn't want her best friend to die.

After a few minutes of shouting, Syaoran stood up and literally launched himself at Eriol, grabbing the blue haired boy's coller. "Help us you dumb fuck! We don't want her to die!"

Eriol's tears fell down his face which stopped Syaoran in his tracks. "E...Eriol?" Eriol's glasses fell off of his face and hit the floor, resulting in a loud smashing sound. Eriol pushed Syaoran off of him much to the Chinese boy's annoyance. "You never real-" Just as the group started to shout at him again however.

Eriol shot his face up. They all stopped shouting as they all saw his tear strained face, his eyes were raw red from his crying, "Do you really think that you all cared for her that much!? I cared for her to! When she had a rather difficult time with Sakura and ended up crying, I would race over to her house! I would cradle her in my arms! Did you do that!? Syaoran!? Did you really, honestly, do that?!"

He shouted even though his voice was horse and it hurt to talk. "I loved Tomoyo! Everyday, every hour, every single day. No matter how long it took, I would stay by her side! Do you wonder who helped Tomoyo!? Do you wonder who it was that understood her on a completely different level to you all? When you were sat at the table in the former mansion that was Clow Reed's, who do you think smiled when Tomoyo laughed?"

Eriol sighed. "It was me! Every time, she asked for me! Yesterday even! When Tomoyo had been watching you and Sakura for too long, she would call me and ask for me to come over! I gladly did so! There was, nothing, in the whole damn world that I wouldn't do for her!" Eriol screamed at Syaoran.

Sakura and the others all stood (or in Sakura's case sat) in shock. There was nothing but silence. "Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered, breaking the silence. Sakura looked down at her. "Yes Tomoyo?" Sakura held her hand as the blue haired girl struggled to breath. "I never...Got...The chance... To say I love you..." Sakura smiled warmly. "You did..." She could feel tears of her own well up in her emerald eyes. "I love you to..."

Syaoran glanced at Eriol who shook his head. "Something wrong Eriol?" Sakura looked to him as Tomoyo (just about) managed to look at him.

Eriol nodded. "You don't seem to understand what she's saying Sakura...She doesn't love you in the family sense...She loves you as in the same way that Syaoran does..." Syaoran glared at him as did Sakura. "Lier!" They said in unison.

Eriol sighed while turning his gaze sky-ward. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sakura looked to Tomoyo, hoping that she would agree with her rather then Eriol.

Tomoyo shook her head, much to Sakura and Syaoran's interstellar shock. "Eriol's right. I didn't mean...That...As in family...He's 100% right Sakura..." Sakura's eyes widened almost the same size as saucers. "Tomoyo..." Sakura could sense that Tomoyo's life-force was almost used up. She looked at Syaoran. "She's almost gone!"

Syaoran looked back to Sakura, then to Eriol who's gaze had returned to Tomoyo. "Well? What are you waiting for!? Huh? Heal her! Make her better! Save her from death!"

Eriol shot his most angry look at Syaoran, who stopping in his tracks again. "Don't you think I would have bloody well done that by now?" He whispered, as his gaze went slowly back to how he was feeling inside. "Not even Clow Reed would be able to bring people back from the dead, or in this case, away from the clutches of death. Healing and resurrection are two impossible things to learn. Even if you did learn them... You would waste all your magical power doing so. You would die, while the other person came back to life. Like I said, those two things are impossible to learn"

Sakura growled herself. "Stop telling me lies! You can heal her! Just damn-well try! You never fucking know!" Eriol looked to Sakura. "I do know. If I could draw her back from death, don't you think I would've done?"

Eriol lowered his head. "Er-Eri-" Eriol's head snapped up as he instantly recognized Tomoyo's fading voice. He shot over to her in a flash, much to everyone's suprise and kneel down to her in seconds. "Tomoyo? Can you hear me?" Tomoyo tried to nod, however after failing because the pain was far to great, she closed her eyes and opened them again as though to say that she could hear him.

"Tomoyo. I've wanted to say this for as long as I can remember. I've always followed you with Sakura everywhere you've gone. Even to China. You both didn't know I was there, because it would have been extremely dangerous for me to get involved at that point. Anyway. I have and always will love you. No matter for how long... I love you until the end of Eternity. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He lowered his head to her's. "You know what Eriol? I feel the same way."

Sakura and the others were shocked, yet again, as Eriol pressed his lips to Tomoyo's. Both of them looked like they were never going to see each other again. When they parted Eriol looked deep into Tomoyo's eyes. "Take care up there won't you?"

Sakura stood up and walked over to Syaoran as Syaoran put his arm around her.

Tomoyo smiled. "I will. I'll be looking down on you Eriol" Eriol smiled as best as he could given the circumstances. "I'll be looking up at you Tomoyo. Even through the night skies, I will forever be looking up at you. Our love for one another will stay strong forever. When I eventually pass away. If you don't mind... Please can you show me how things are done?"

Tomoyo half giggled, then stopped. "Sure. I don't know for how long... But...I'll do...My best..." Tomoyo's eyes started to close as Eriol began to shake in sadness. "I love you Tomoyo...Forever right?"

"Yeah. Forever and always...I will love you...Eriol..." Tomoyo's last breath gave out as she died there and then. Eriol continued to stare at Tomoyo's face, and held her hand even when they went stone cold.

Eriol closed his eyes. "Forever and Always. No matter what"

Sakura and the group lowered their heads in remembrance as Tomoyo's spirit, they guessed, flew towards the heavens. When the group, minus Ruby and Spinel had left to go home because it was dark and the time had gone midnight...

Eriol was still sat there...

Holding Tomoyo's hand.


End file.
